


How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)

by soap (Anaarlips)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaarlips/pseuds/soap
Summary: Life with Pakunoda is sweet.
Relationships: Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this mobage card: https://www.google.com/search?q=mobage+card+pakunoda&sxsrf=ALeKk00ReFuqhLYNwmMcwIHZd9qv_dTfbg:1602304863800&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiJ0-nhmqnsAhUSOH0KHZvvCHYQ_AUoAXoECA0QAw&biw=1440&bih=789#imgrc=sykkfiXoKYiaNM

In the warmth of your kitchen, Pakunoda hums quietly, whisking away at her bowl as the sound of Motown brightens the chill winter morning. Soft sunlight filters through the frost gathered on the windowpane, filling the kitchen with a gentle glow. You work alongside her, moving in easy harmony. As you measure out ten grams of chocolate, you feel her gentle touch on your shoulder. The feeling of tranquil joy swells in your chest as she gently kisses your cheek. You turn, and meet her smile. 

"Pass me the sugar, dearest," she says. You carefully place the sugar jar in front of her, careful not to spill. Her fingers touch your hand, the calluses rough and solid and honest as they brush over your knuckles. 

Your hands suddenly feel sweaty and warm. You try move to wipe your hands on your cream apron, but are interrupted with a poke to your side. "There's a towel hanging on the cabinet to your left, love." She calls over her shoulder, laughter in her voice. 

You're making Valentine’s chocolates together. Your eyes drift from the bowl of melted chocolate to Paku. She’s busy pouring over the recipe book, one hand flipping through the pages as the other tucks errant strands of soft honey hair behind her ear.

She won’t notice, you decide. Your hand slowly creeps towards the bowl of chocolate. Holding your breath, you silently trace the rim with the tip of your finger, gathering the sweetness on its tip. You bring it to your lips. The candy is slowly solidifying into a ganache. Your tongue darts out.

As your tongue is about to lap at the chocolate, you hear a soft laugh. Startled, your hand slaps the corner of your mouth, smearing it with the candy. You look up to meet Paku’s warm amber eyes, wrinkled at the ends with mirth.

She leans in, the tip of her beautiful sloping nose touching your cheek. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice, little thief?” The feeling of her warm breath makes your heart race. A blush begins to dust your cheekbones. 

Pakunoda reaches a long, elegant finger out. It brushes over your parted lips, collecting the chocolate. “Didn’t anyone tell you not to waste food?” She brings her fingertip to her mouth. Her tongue lazily drags up and down the tip, warming the chocolate into a syrup which trickles down her finger in tiny rivulets.

Your face goes bright red. Pakunoda's eyes sparkle with mischief; she's doing this on purpose, you realize. Heat starts to pool in your stomach as you watch her swirl her tongue around the digit, making soft noises of pleasure. She looks so beautiful, her cheeks hollowed around her finger, her chest rising and falling with every deep, delicious breath.

In the haze of your mind, you barely notice your legs squeezing together involuntarily. Your center clenches around nothing, warm waves of heat throbbing through your core. 

Her finger glistens as she pulls away. 

"Looks like you've made quite a mess." Half-lidded eyes hold your gaze. "Would you clean it for me, darling?"

You nod shyly. As her finger slowly reaches towards you, you close your eyes in anticipation. 

She chuckles, a rich alto timbre filling your ears. You feel her fingers cup your chin, tilting your face up. "Eyes on me, dearest." Your eyelashes softly lift, pleading eyes meeting her teasing smile. 

Her fingers tease your lips, her thumb dragging along your bottom lip as her knuckle ghosts the outline of your cupid's bow. Your lips part, tongue slowly sliding past them as your jaw slackens. 

Silky blonde strands tickle your jaw as she leans in. "You're so cute like this," she whispers in your ear. Her eyelash flutters on your cheekbone, a butterfly's kiss.

You breathe shakily. 

Her finger languidly enters your mouth. It rests there, the weight of it achingly good on your tongue. You can feel its pulse around your mouth as your lips pucker and begin to suck dutifully. 

"Absolutely precious," she breathes, her other hand tracing your jawline as it travels to card through your hair. You lean into her touch, moaning around her finger as you trace each callus, each crevice and sloping bone and flesh with the tip of your tongue. You feel yourself grow wet, and your breath catches. 

She pulls her finger out, strands of wetness spiderwebbing from your lips. 

"Doesn't it taste delicious?"

Her face tilts, and your lips meet.

Kissing Pakunoda is like... well, it's difficult to come up with a metaphor that really does it justice. It's warmer and sweeter and more comforting than anything you've baked together. She smells like vanilla and gunpowder and tastes like pure manna from heaven. It's overwhelming, in a way that leaves you wanting to taste every part of her. 

Your hands wrap around her waist, pulling her to your chest as you deepen the kiss. You feel her lips stretch into a smile, as she sweeps your errant hair to the side of your face, tucking it behind your red-tinged ear. Her hand trails down the side of your face, sliding down your body. She rubs circles into the the small of your back that make you melt in her arms. 

You break the kiss, letting your swollen, plump lips part as you pant. "You taste even better," you reply.

"Aren't you a charmer!" 

She slowly slides to her knees. "I much prefer this treat, though." She looks up at you, a clear question in her eyes. You nod, enchanted by the sight of Pakunoda gently pulling down your pants. 

The feeling of air on your bare legs raises goosebumps on your naked skin. Her hands slide up your legs, massaging your strained calves. You sigh as the feeling of tension leaves. Satisfied, her fingers trace the curves of your leg as they slide up your body. The flesh gives under her soft touch, her fingers pressing gentle indentations into your thighs as she grasps them. The palm of your hand muffles your moans. 

She pauses, pinching your butt playfully. "Let me hear you sing." 

Obediently, you uncover your mouth, instead reaching down to play with her hair. It glimmers a gorgeous gold when the light catches it. 

She presses her mouth to your inner thigh, and you gasp. Pakunoda leaves trails of open-mouthed kisses, gentle at first, but when your whimpers grow louder and needier, she starts to suck, marking you with dark hickeys. 

"Mine, she murmurs against your skin. "My treasure." 

Your legs quiver, and the heat in your core grows unbearable. "Please, Paku," you choke out a whisper, "touch me."

She looks up at you from between your legs. Her lips are slick and rosy. You want nothing more than to feel them on you again. They quirk into a tender smile. Your wetness makes your underwear nearly transparent, and she uses one finger to drag against your slit, ghosting over your clit. You cry out, jerking into her touch. 

Her tongue teases you through your underwear, and you whine. You feel her hand trace up the curve of your butt, slowly tugging your underwear down your legs. She gently lifts one of your feet at a time, pressing a kiss to your ankle as she slides your underwear off. 

Your dripping opening now freed, a trickle of moisture trails down your thigh. You shiver. 

Pakunoda pushes your legs apart, and kneels before you, grasping your thighs as she licks a broad stripe up your slit. Your knees buckle, but her hands are there to keep you in place as she buries her face between your legs. 

Your fists clench and unclench around nothing as you lose yourself in the feeling of your lover lapping at your opening. Her nose bumps against your clit, and you wail, using your left hand to press her closer. The vibration of her laughter drives you to distraction. She slips a finger into your opening, rubbing your walls. She crooks it at a delicious angle, and it sends an electric pulse dancing into your spine. 

Her tongue traces around your opening as she pistons her finger in and out. Lewd, sloppy squelching sounds of your arousal send your brain into a frenzy. 

You gasp as she slides a second finger in. She begins scissoring your opening as your moans grow desperate. 

"Close," you whimper, feeling yourself clench around her fingers. 

Deft fingers curve to hit that perfect spot, and you sob. Her perfect mouth licks over your clit, and sucks the nub like she's dying of thirst. 

You only last one overwhelming moment before your thighs shake, your muscles spasm and grasp around her fingers, and your vision is filled with white. You distantly hear yourself crying. She continues to lick away your juices and pump her fingers as she works you through your orgasm.

When your vision clears, you run a shaky hand through her hair. Pakunoda pulls off, smiling up at you as she retracts her fingers and sucks away every last trace of you. 

She sighs in content. "You really do taste best." 

**Author's Note:**

> so that was my first smut fic!! wow!! let me know how i did in the comments 😖💕


End file.
